1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pipette tip, more specifically the invention relates to a pipette tip capable of easy expulsion from a pipette tools.
2. The Relevant Technology
Medical and research laboratories have used pipette tools with disposable tips to perform tests on biological samples. These tests require repetitive steps that are numerous. For example, large quantities of routine blood tests may be performed by a laboratory technician at one time. Samples of the blood in test tubes may be arranged in an array to facilitate speed in performance of the tests. Specific chemical or biological materials or reagents are then added to each tube in like amounts as a part of the testing process. This is typically accomplished by drawing in and subsequently injecting the chemical or biological material or the reagent through a pipette tip that is attached to a pipette tool.
For testing of arrays of test tubes, multi-site pipette tools are provided that can hold multiple pipette tips. That is, manufactures of pipette tips provide them on trays or racks in an array (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,217 to Scordato and U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,482 to Scaramella, et al.) so that a multi-site pipette tool may easily register with sets of pipette tips. The pipette tips are typically thrown away after use.
The disposable pipette tips are typically supplied in trays which have openings for receiving 96 pipette tips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,482 to Scaramella, et al. shows a system for storing pipette tips. It uses an alignment plate that is attached to a transfer card by a locking mechanism. The pipette tips are stored on the transfer card and a stack of transfer cards with pipette tips are positioned in a box for transport and sale along with an alignment plate.
The pipette tips are sometimes difficult to remove from the pipette tool. When the pipette tip does not easily eject from the pipette tip, the technicians may shake, tap or use additional force to separate the pipette tip from the pipette tool. Thus, the technicians lose valuable time if the pipette tip sticks to the pipette tool, especially due to the repetitive nature of the tests.
In view of the above and other related drawbacks and limitations identified in the relevant pipette tips, there is a need for a pipette tip that allows a quick separation from a pipette tool.